


My last piece is for you

by kmxxt



Series: CORPSEKKUNO SAD AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and More Angst, Depression, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Sad Story, They deserved better, Why Did I Write This?, angst and hurt, protect corpse, protect sykkuno, sad corpse, sad sykkuno, sykkuno is human, their friendship went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmxxt/pseuds/kmxxt
Summary: Where two identical souls meet each other but everything goes wrong and the sad melody of their lives start.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CORPSEKKUNO SAD AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: read fics





	My last piece is for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooo  
> This fic came alive thanks to a person who sent a sad youtube playlist at a discord server, I listened to it and this idea came to my mind. 
> 
> This fic is based on their online personas and they aren't related romantically. They are just two lonely people who met in a wrong time :(   
> PLEASE do not send this to the people who are mentioned in the story, respect them and don't act like a creep sending them shipping things, PLEASEEEEEEE
> 
> Anyways have a good day and I hope u like the story :)

> **_"Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness"_ **
> 
> **_–Maya Angelou_ **

If someone asks Sykkuno if he is happy he would say yes. Happiness is a feeling that comes and goes, it doesn’t stay the same forever and we don’t feel it every time. It’s impossible for someone to be happy all the time, you can’t feel happiness without feeling sadness or other negative emotions, the difference is what makes happiness important. That’s why, if someone asks Sykkuno that he would say yes, well actually it would depend on how he feels that day. 

Sykkuno has all he needs to survive in the cruel world he lives in. Wars are so common that he has moved to different cities the same amount of times he changes clothes. His savings are enough to keep him alive, if he were living with his mother and siblings he wouldn’t be capable of eating well. He left his home 4 years ago because his mother thought he was sick so she decided to leave him alone. Sykkuno survived thanks to a lady that was watching the whole thing back then, her name was Lily and she gave Sykkuno some gold so he could use it to survive and get somewhere to live. One year later, the same lady gifted Sykkuno a violin and she taught him everything he should know about music, even if it was wrong that a woman knew that much about music and that members of the royalty hang out with the poor and commoners. 

Lily didn’t care about that stuff and she spent a lot of time with Sykkuno playing the violin and the piano when the young man wasn’t working at a farm or a factory and she could sneak out of the palace. Sykkuno and Lily played at an empty and old house they found on a hill until Lily had to get married with the son of another kingdom. 

Sykkuno knew that the young man Lily was going out with was curious and very intelligent (actually Sykkuno thought he was crazy because of all the knowledge and ideas the man had), he talked very quickly and he wasn’t elegant when Lily and him were alone. Sometimes the prince would build robots and other things to give Lily as a gift to finally gain her trust. Lily told Sykkuno that one day they had a very personal moment where Lily played the piano while Michael tried to sing. 

Lily was happy and because of her and Sykkuno’s friendship she invited him to her wedding. Lily gave Sykkuno a green almost blue suit so he could go to the wedding and the royals won’t reject him or start talking shit about him. 

The ceremony was at the garden of the palace, everything was decorated of white, navy blue and gold because it was the combination of both kingdoms, their alliance was done in the moment that the marriage was made and both kingdoms joined together. 

The garden was full of Forget Me Not, these flowers were everywhere, even at the most hidden corner and the highest corner. The altar instead of being a normal one made of wood, like the ones from the churches that Sykkuno used to visit with his family when he was a kid, was a table made of ice and polished stone. Both materials created a spiral until both split up into a simple structure to hold a big book where the alliance was written with other sacred documents. 

After the bride and groom recited a poem to each other and Lily said her vows while playing a grand piano that was just behind the altar, the ceremony ended and all the guests were taken to the main hall of the palace to carry out the celebration. 

Sykkuno tried to socialize but he was no longer used to that, he had some conversations with ladies who were interested in him but when he mentioned where he was from and what was his job they cut the conversation quickly and left him alone. He could also feel the glances of some gentlemen but it was considered as a bad thing the fact that a man felt attracted to another man so they never approached him. The only person who was really interested in having a conversation with him was a lady who wore a loose dress instead of a big dress like the other women, her dress was yellow and that highlighted her perfect black skin. Her hair was braided in such a complicated way that everyone stopped to appreciate it, her jewels adorned her neck and her arms, extending towards her back to form a cape of the same material. 

There came a point where Sykkuno began to shake and it was no longer enough to stay at the candy table so he found his way to the nearest exit of the room and escaped from one or another guard until he reached a long and wide corridor with several large hanging portraits that belonged to generations of royalty.

Sykkuno went looking one by one until he reached the most recent portraits where he found a painting of Lily and next to it was a portrait of a man who Sykkuno didn’t know and he never heard about a prince when the ladies in the factory where he works were talking about royal gossip.

In front of him was the saddest and most melancholy look Sykkuno could have seen on someone other than him. The man's hair was curly and black, falling over his eyes and resting gently on his neck. The man wore a purple suit, almost black, which stood out with his pale yellow skin. Sykkuno almost lost his breath, feeling hypnotized with that man’s look. He wasn’t even looking at the man directly but he felt lost and a need to protect someone else came from the bottom of his heart. 

The brunette noticed the name plate of the painting and opened his mouth in surprise when he realized that it had no name, the gold plate was perfectly crossed out with black paint, erasing the name of the man who was there.

_ “Sykkuno, I finally found you!”  _ Lily came running to Sykkuno, holding a plate with a slice of cake in one hand and carrying a violin case in the other. 

“ _ What are you doing here? _ ” Lily asked Sykkuno with a confused look. 

“ _ Who is he? _ ” Sykkuno blurted out those words, then realized his question and nearly choked as he began to correct himself. “ _ I mean...ehm...uhm… y-you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… but...uhm... _ ”

Lily saw how her friend began to scratch his neck nervously, he also bit his lip to avoid continuing to speak and not asking any more questions. It was at that moment that Lily realized who her friend was talking about and Sykkuno noticed how she tensed and let out a somewhat loud sigh.

“ _ Doesn’t matter _ ” Lily replied with a sad smile. Sykkuno panicked because he didn’t want to make his friend sad on her wedding day. " _ Look, I brought you this because I realized that you ran away from the party. You can go to the garden, if a guard stops you tell them that I have given you permission and Captain Hofstetter is aware of the decision. Understood? Now take them and go, I know you need it _ ”

Lily handed the things to Sykkuno, then she turned away and went the way she had come. Sykkuno, still confused, decided not to think about it any more and gave one last look at the man with the sad look before he went towards the garden. The man, not knowing where to go, ended up asking several guards until the Captain escorted him to the garden. Captain Hofstetter spoke to Sykkuno on the way and the man had never laughed so much in his life. Despite talking with Rae for a few minutes, they both concluded that they shared the same brain cell and that they could be twins. Evil twins. 

When they reached the royal garden, Sykkuno thanked Rae for going with him and gave her his slice of cake, then he went to the large and confusing garden. Everything was green and blue, some lamps with candles inside were hanging from high poles and the sound of fireflies and crickets accompanied the silence of the cold night. The moon was shining in all its splendor, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and Sykkuno could hear a little of the music from the room where the celebration was taking place.

Without thinking much about it, the brunette went even further until he reached the most hidden and distant place he could find. That part of the garden had large, wide trees, their dark wood providing even more shade than it already had due to the lack of light. But despite the fact that this part of the garden was darker, Sykkuno felt no fear. Instead he felt peace and was able to calm his panic and social anxiety he felt from before. His hands stopped shaking when he began to think that he could play in that place and no one but nature would ever listen to him. It would be his secret, his melodies would be kept by silence and the lack of public. 

With that in mind Sykkuno walked over to a stone bench under one of the trees and placed the case on it. As he opened the case he sighed with joy when he saw the violin stored there, he could feel his lungs fill with air again and his heart race in anticipation of hearing the notes coming out of his favorite instrument. Sykkuno took a deep breath before removing the instrument from the case, as if it were a ritual of respect for the instrument he worshiped. When he had the violin in his hands, he brought it up to his neck and adjusted the instrument so that he could play it comfortably. Before starting he tuned it with ease, happy that his hearing did not fail him and he was able to identify each note correctly. 

Sykkuno rubbed the bow with the strings, playing each note until he was satisfied with its sound, then he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes without realizing that someone else was watching him on another stone bench, in front of him, silently. 

The brunette began to play one of the melodies he knew by heart, expressing the sadness and overwhelm that filled his small and broken heart. His fingers began to move on their own, tracing a pattern on the strings of the borrowed violin, causing the notes to give life to the piece he was playing:  **Tchaikovsky violin concerto second movement** . As the melody progressed Sykkuno played with more force and desperation, his facial expressions betrayed his pain and anguish and some tears fell down his cheeks when he reached the end of the melody. Just as Sykkuno ended, he began with another of his favorite melodies:  **Albinoni-Adagio in G minor** . Sykkuno played that same melody three times until he began to hear soft and not-so-distant clapping. 

At that moment the spell that Sykkuno was in broke, when he opened his eyes his bubble of music was broken by the presence of someone Sykkuno didn’t know. In front of him was a hunched person sitting on the stone bench under another large and old tree. The applause of the other person stopped when he realized that the violinist stopped playing abruptly, now both were staring at each other, analyzing the other presence that had burst into the privacy and sadness of the other. 

Sykkuno couldn’t see the face of the man in front of him because his face was covered by a dark colored mask and a patch covering one of his eyes. The man in front of Sykkuno was wearing all black, the only different and curious thing about his outfit was the large jacket that covered him and some chains that adorned his neck, hands and legs. Sykkuno had never seen someone wear chains or someone cover his face. Sykkuno had never seen the man sitting in front of him and yet the man had heard the brunette vented using his violin and music. The stranger had been able to hear Sykkuno's heart, and that scared him. 

_ “I’m sorry if I scared you”  _ Said the man in front of him. Sykkuno jumped in his place in surprise upon hearing him speak. That had been the deepest voice he had ever heard _. "That was fucking amazing, I never thought a melody could describe me so much" _

_ "Oh"  _ Sykkuno replied, thinking about what else to say _. "I ... uhm ... I didn't see you arrive, I'm sorry I got carried away. I'm so sorry if I disturbed your walk in the garden" _

_ "Uh ... no, actually I got here first" r _ eplied the man with the deep voice _. "I don't blame you for not seeing me, I'm practically invisible" _

After that the man let out a laugh but instead of happiness it was full of sadness. Sykkuno thought of the man in the painting.

_ "Who are you?" _

_ "You can call me...uh...Corpse, I'll practically be one in a few hours."  _ Again, the curly-haired man let out a pained laugh. Sykkuno just nodded, confused. 

" _ Okay, Corpse _ " The brunette loosened his grip on the violin and put it back in its case. " _ I ... uhm ... I'm Sykkuno" _

" _ Oh, so you are Sykkuno. My sister ... I mean, Lily has told me about you _ ."

" _ Do you know Lily? I ... uhm sorry but Lily has never mentioned someone with a deep voice like you." _ Sykkuno, despite being about two meters away from Corpse, noticed his pained expression after he finished speaking.

" _ See? I told you I'm invisible. Sometimes I use it as a superpower _ " Corpse replied.

" _ I ... uh ... I'm invisible too _ " Sykkuno covered his smile with his right hand and walked over to where Corpse was sitting. " _ You want to walk? _ "

Corpse denied and looked at Sykkuno in fear, as if what he was going to say might destroy him, push him away or hurt him. " _ I can't, my body hurts too much, I can't move much. I understand if you want to leave now, nobody wants to be related to someone like me, I'm useless _ ".

Sykkuno moved closer to the bench and with a relaxed expression asked, " _ May I sit here? _ "

Corpse nodded, Sykkuno sat up and directed his gaze forward. " _ You know? I don't think you're useless just because you feel pain in your body. I think it's normal to feel pain." _

" _ Sykkuno ... mine is beyond feeling pain. My limbs fail all the time, I can't do anything anymore and not even my family recognizes me as one of their own _ "

" _ Only for that? _ " Sykkuno asked. " _ Just because you feel more pain than others they decide to leave you out?” _

Corpse nodded and looked strangely at Sykkuno, as if he couldn’t get why that the brunette was so understanding and relaxed, as if he expected the man to run out of reach asking not to see him again. 

Sykkuno turned to see the man next to him and smiled, his relaxed gaze calmed Corpse and the man stopped swimming in his negative thoughts about what he could say and what not, about Sykkuno's possible reactions and his confusion about why Sykkuno had accepted him so quickly.

" _ I don't have a family either _ " Sykkuno said with a weak smile that showed the nostalgia he felt when thinking of his brothers and sisters, he even remembered lovingly his mother, even though she got him out of his own house when she found out about his attraction for men and his interest in music.

They both shared a painful but comforting silence. For some reason, they both knew that the other understood how they felt at that moment, the other's eyes reflected their pain and they both opened like a book for the other to read their suffering.

Sykkuno remembered how his mother started yelling at him that day when she found him admiring a painting of a semi-naked man in his room. Sykkuno wasn’t even doing something indecent, the boy was simply outlining the strokes of the painting, admiring it. His mother came into his room and was scared, her reaction was exaggerated and even made her little brothers cry when she started yelling at Sykkuno to take his things and get out of the house. The woman used many hurtful words, she wished she never had Sykkuno and even blamed him for the abandonment of his father. That day the neighbors came out to observe why there was so much scandal and they ended up hearing that Sykkuno was an abomination to society and they exaggerated everything again.

Tears streamed down Sykkuno's face at the memory until a smile settled on his hurt expression, remembering how Lily appeared in his life and helped him move forward despite hearing the cries and accusations of his mother. 

On the other side was Corpse, also remembering his past and the moment when everything went to shit. Corpse remembers that before, he was quite close to his father and mother, the servants believed that he and Lily were twins because of how similar they were and all the time they spent together. Everything was fine until one day, when he was a teenager, Corpse woke up with severe pain in his limbs. The boy felt his muscles burn, his bones ache and he couldn't even speak until his sister entered his room and screamed for help.

His parents hired many doctors to help his son and reduce his pain. Thousands of medicines went down Corpse's throat until a scammer pretended to be a doctor and prescribed the young man a liquid of strange consistency. That swindler tried to kill the prince with that liquid and when his parents found out it was too late. That liquid burned the throat of the pale-skinned teenager, his vocal cords suffered at that moment and his face reacted strangely to the liquid as his skin began to open as if it was dry. Those wounds left marks on his skin and the prince began to use masks to cover his affected face, his parents decided that it would be best if no one found out about his existence and announced his death to the people, leaving Corpse locked in his room.

Lily began to visit him less and less, sometimes she would stop by to play some pieces on a violin or a piano to accompany him in his pain. Lily sometimes brought him something that she had bought in the handicraft markets or brought him a gift when she went on a trip to other kingdoms to participate in the peace accords, other times she simply told him about her day and about a friend she had made recently. His parents stopped having contact with him, the only companions of him were a young doctor with long straight hair and the only guard who had the task of taking care of him: Toast.

After a few hours of being in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the starry sky, Sykkuno decided that it was already very late and he should go home if he wanted to get some sleep. As much as he wanted to stay with Corpse and get to know him better, keep him company, he had to go. That's why he got up from the bench and walked with slow steps to the front to take the violin case that Lily had lent him.

" _ It's too late and I have to work tomorrow so ... uhm ... _ " Sykkuno began to scratch his neck anxiously not knowing how to say goodbye to the other man who was just staring at him.

  
  
  


Sykkuno could notice that the only eye he could see of the other man doubled into a crescent, as if he was smiling under his mask. After that, the man began to get up from his place and Sykkuno quickly approached his side, looking at him with fear and placing his hands around the man as a precaution to prevent Corpse from falling or losing his balance.

" _ Thank you _ " Said Corpse and then hugged Sykkuno. The brunette could see that they were both the same height only that Corpse had a more robust complexion as Sykkuno barely exercised. Sykkuno returned the hug with a little doubt, it was a long time since he had physical contact with another person and that made his heart ache.

Was he really alone as to cry over a hug from a stranger? Yes, that's why Sykkuno started crying and tightened his grip on him, as if he was afraid that Corpse would disappear and leave him alone again.

" _ You know what? I liked spending my last hours with you, thank you _ " Corpse patted Sykkuno on the back and then broke away from the hug, with the sleeve of his black coat he began to wipe away the tears of the other without realizing that he was crying too. Sykkuno closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touches on his face, trying to control his crying.

  
  


" _ Sorry _ " Sykkuno whispered still with his eyes closed. A few seconds later he felt a kiss on his forehead, soft and cold lips stayed there for a few moments until he opened his eyes and the other man turned away from him.

" _ No, I'm the one who is sorry. I would have liked to meet you sooner, Sykkuno. Maybe things would have been different _ ."

  
  
  


Sykkuno thought Corpse was referring to a meeting before both of them suffered alone. Perhaps if they had met in the most difficult time of their lives they wouldn’t feel so lonely and empty, they wouldn’t have suffered alone and they would have had the pillar that was missing in their life.

That is why Sykkuno grinned, this time without hiding his smile as he had been doing all his life. While Sykkuno was happy to have found someone with whom he shared his silences and music, Corpse kept dying internally seeing the hope in Sykkuno's eyes. Corpse had suffered so much in his life but never like in that moment, where guilt was eating him alive while he saw the most beautiful smile that someone had ever given him in his life. Corpse didn't deserve Sykkuno, he didn't deserve his company and he knew that. That's why he tried to extend his farewell as long as he could and even thought about changing his plans but Sykkuno deserved someone who could give him all the love he deserved, the man in front of him was too much.

" _ Can I see you another day? _ " Sykkuno asked, still hope showing in his eyes, believing that he had won one more friend. Believing that he would no longer be alone again.

" _ Sure _ " Corpse lied. " _ I'll see you at the graveyard behind the highest hill in the afternoon." _

" _ You mean the abandoned graveyard? _ " Sykkuno held the violin case with both hands as he tried to remember the way there.

" _ Yes _ " Corpse replied, hating himself more and more for not being able to tell the truth to Sykkuno.

" _ Good _ " Sykkuno remembered that he was still holding the violin and made an attempt to put it aside from Corpse but he shook his head, stopping Sykkuno.

  
  
  


" _ Take it _ " Corpse said, trying not to cry because Sykkuno wasn't leaving, trying to ask him not to leave him. At least if he kept the violin, Sykkuno would have a part of Corpse.

" _ But it's Lily’s _ " Sykkuno answered with a confused expression.

" _ It's actually mine _ " Corpse smiled sadly and looked down at his hands, which were resting on his legs. " _ I'm not going to play anymore, I won't be able to. Now it's yours _ "

Sykkuno smiled at Corpse again before leaving. Neither of them wanted the other to leave but they did nothing to prevent it, neither of them stopped the other even though they both felt the need to run towards each other. Neither of them had the courage to ask the other for help, feeling that they didn't deserve it and that his own company would be a pain in the ass for the other.

**_That was the last day Sykkuno saw Corpse and Lily._ **

Lily had gone the day after her wedding to the other kingdom to live because Michael's parents had fallen ill and the prince had to take the throne. Thus, Lily became queen.

Sykkuno looked forward to meeting Corpse. He didn't really know the other man, the only thing he knew about him was that he used to play the violin, enjoyed the silence just like him and that he also had a story in his past that haunted him. It wasn’t much but Sykkuno felt that he had a deeper connection with the other man, for some reason Sykkuno felt that he had known Corpse all his life, as if in the silence they shared previously they had both communicated and met.

But it wasn't like that and Sykkuno knew it but he decided to cling to that idea as if it were the last ray of sunshine for him.

That is why Sykkuno waited for Corpse more than two hours under a tall tree that covered with its fallen branches a new hole for another grave. Sykkuno wondered how it would feel to be buried there, he wondered who would visit him and why.

The wind began to get colder and stronger, taking away Sykkuno's feeling of warmth and distracting him from the piece he was playing on his violin at that moment. His fingers were frozen and that made it harder for him to keep playing, so he stopped and realized that there was no light to guide him out of the graveyard. The sky was dark, there were many clouds and the moonlight did not reach him. Sykkuno decided to leave, he had already waited too long for the other man.

He guessed his new friend was busy or maybe it had been a bad day and his body hurt so badly that he couldn't meet him. That is why Sykkuno decided to return the next day at the same time but this time carrying a pot of hot tea for Corpse.

To Sykkuno's surprise. the hole he had seen under the tree he had been waiting in the day before was covered, it was no longer empty. That meant someone had been buried there. A new death. Sykkuno decided to play a melody for the body that was there, buried and lonely. Although the brunette knew that it was impossible for the dead person to hear the melody, Sykkuno dedicated it to his soul as a last gift.

Sykkuno waited three hours again and no one came to meet him. So Sykkuno decided to return to his house, leaving behind the pot of tea that he had prepared in case Corpse appeared in the graveyard after he had left.

The same story was repeated the next day, and the next day, and the next day until a week was up and Sykkuno began to lose hope of meeting him again. Sykkuno couldn't go to the palace to find Corpse because Lily was no longer there and he didn't know if Rae would recognize him without wearing the suit.

That day Sykkuno brought an extra blanket and the violin that Corpse gave him. The day before he wasn’t able to sleep because of the thoughts that began to haunt him at three in the morning.

_ What if Corpse had arrived a few minutes after Sykkuno had left? What if Corpse decided that he didn't want to see Sykkuno anymore because he wasn't on his level? What if something had happened to Corpse? _

Sykkuno had no way of communicating with the man and he had already had three panic attacks in his house just thinking that Corpse was suffering alone in his room. Those thoughts were strange and Sykkuno knew it but whenever he thought of the other he felt that he should protect him as if Corpse were his younger brother.

Being so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t realize that there was a new tombstone in his path and before he could avoid it Sykkuno tripped over the rock. He was able to keep his balance, avoiding falling on his face because of his own fault. As he straightened up he looked for the object he had stumbled upon and saw the new chunk of carved rock that rested on the plugged hole in which Sykkuno had been waiting for Corpse all this time. The rock was different from the others because this was smooth and black, in addition to being new, in the center of the rock there was a text carved in gold, highlighting the words of the dark black of the rock.

**R.I.P**

**CORPSE**

**THE LOST PRINCE**

Sykkuno lost his breath and dropped to the ground not caring about the pain in his legs from his own weight and having fallen badly. Was he reading wrong? Was that a cruel joke to him? Sykkuno was lost in his thoughts without noticing that next to the tomb there was a statue that was sitting on a stone bench that wasn’t there either the other days. The statue perfectly detailed the dead prince, copying the position in which Sykkuno first saw Corpse in the royal garden.

When Sykkuno saw the statue there, he couldn't take it any longer and started crying. All of his fears as to why Corpse hadn't attended to meet him had come true. Corpse was no longer there with him, Corpse was gone and left him. Sykkuno's chest ached, his heart breaking for the thousandth and last time.

Sykkuno cried for a long time until he felt that he had no more tears and lost himself in his thoughts again. Could he have done something to prevent his friend from dying? He didn’t know, but he felt that he should have tried to enter the palace in search of him or at least ask for him to make sure his friend was okay. Many "what if" began to appear in Sykkuno's mind and he felt like he was suffocating.

Now he was completely alone, next to a statue and surrounded by broken promises and forgotten bodies, by souls who watched him intently as he suffered on the ground, and by a particular ghost that had been keeping Sykkuno company since his body was buried there. Corpse was there, at least his soul was, and he had been accompanying Sykkuno since his body was buried there. 

Corpse thought he could finally rest when he died but he was wrong. Corpse's soul still couldn't leave that place because he died feeling guilty for abandoning Sykkuno, he died thinking of protecting Sykkuno. He prevented his own rest by giving his soul a task, and now that the days had passed and Corpse had been able to see how the sparkle in Sykkuno's eyes was fading, he realized that he was going through his own hell.

Corpse had tried to communicate with Sykkuno through the air, through the leaves of the tree that Sykkuno was leaning on while waiting, he even got rid of the tea that Sykkuno had brought him but Sykkuno assumed that some animal had taken it and did not suspect nothing. Sykkuno couldn't see him but he could see the brunette. And now that Toast and Dave had brought the rock that he had ordered for the day of his death and the statue of him, Corpse wanted to be blind or disappear.

He couldn't keep seeing how Sykkuno waited for him as if he was lost, he couldn't keep seeing how Sykkuno considered him so important as to come back every day at the same time and play his violin for hours, attracting the attention of the other lost souls that were there. All the ghosts waited for the arrival of Sykkuno, the graveyard practically seemed like a party when Sykkuno began to play the violin because all the ghosts began to dance among themselves, remembering the times in which they were alive. Everyone was waiting for Sykkuno except him.

Corpse begged existence and the universe that Sykkuno would get tired of waiting for him or that someone would tell him about his suicide so that he would hate him and never return again. Corpse couldn't see how he was destroying one of the few people who showed him kindness and were there for him. Hell, he had known him for a few hours and he felt attached to him that even his soul refused to go to rest.

On the other hand, Sykkuno began to feel selfish for being angry at Corpse for dying, for leaving him behind. It wasn't his life, it was Corpse's life and Sykkuno knew it. Everyone can do what they want with their lives, even end them, and how that affects other people should not be the problem of who left. The emotions Sykkuno felt being there were like a bomb and he had to get them out, despite having cried for a long time he had to get rid of all the conflict that he was feeling.

So he stood up and pulled out the violin that had once belonged to Corpse, ready to play one last tune for his lost friend. This time he didn’t let another tear escape his eyes when he played, he would dedicate one of his favorite melodies to him, one of the saddest and most explosive that he knew by heart. In his mind, that song represented Corpse, Sykkuno felt that the piece would be good as a sour and painful goodbye. That is why he began to play  **_Bloch: Baal Shem II: Nigun_ ** .

When the piece ended they were both standing face to face. Corpse looked Sykkuno directly in the eyes and the other simply looked straight ahead, feeling the environment a bit colder but assuming it was due to the weather. They both knew that this had been a goodbye. Something that couldn't even begin ended with the last note played by Sykkuno, and as much as the man wanted to repeat the melody again so he wouldn't have to leave, he stopped.

There was nothing he could do now to change the situation he was in, nothing would bring Corpse back, nothing would bring Lily back, nothing would bring back his family.

And so, two identical souls were separated by the cruel past that tormented them and they couldn’t overcome.

_ The only difference was that one made it through alive and the other made it dead. _

_ THE END. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments !!!!!
> 
> So, my brain is going up and down everywhere and I can't continue with the next chapter of "What the f word, Corpse!" again.  
> sooooooooooooooo I wrote this lmao  
> And since I haven't read any fanfiction here that it's in Spanish then I'm going to translate mine (Spanish is my first language so yeah, I'll be writing more stories in Spanish yay)


End file.
